


Need A Lift?

by Story_Of_A_Writer



Category: League of Legends, TSM - Fandom
Genre: College, F/M, Gaming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Of_A_Writer/pseuds/Story_Of_A_Writer
Summary: Claire is your average gamer girl/college student who stumbles upon a rowdy group of boys who manage to turn her life upside down, especially





	Need A Lift?

Aside from the whirring of a computer the small apartment is otherwise silent, something common at that time of night. Slivers of moonlight filter through the slits in the blinds, combining with the glow of the monitor to cast the living room in a pale glow. It was only at times like this that her addiction would surface. Slowly, she makes her way across the room, setting herself in front of the monitor. The file loads slowly, almost agonizingly so.   
“Come on already,” she mutters to herself. The chair squeaks as it moves from side to side, pausing momentarily when the login screen pops up.  
“Finally,” the girl groans, fingers flying across the keyboard as she types in her passcode, a satisfying click of the mouse to finish. A few moments later a match notification pops up, and without hesitation she clicks accept, waiting to load in. The champion screen appears and immediately she types a message into the chat.  
GucciPanda: bot adc  
“Fuck!” She swears out loud, seeing as someone had called it already.  
YiSince93: Sorry sweetheart it’s taken  
YiSince93: Wanna support me?  
GucciPanda: yeah sure  
The cursor hovers over several different champions before finally settling on one. “We’ll bring them pain,” the champion, Morgana, says on screen. The girl locks in her decision, messing with her masteries as she waits for the others. Within a couple seconds the champion load in screen appears and she eyes the skin for her champion, as well as YiSince93’s champion.   
Project Lucian? Nice choice.  
A minute or two later the game begins and the pair head to their lane, waiting for minions to spawn. Conversation in the team chat between the two flows easily, occasional jokes earning a laugh from the brunette. The game goes just as smoothly, the duo dominating their lane and carrying the game. The stats come up and a smile tugs at her lips. 15/4/30 not bad. Her cursor lingers over YiSince93 as she debates adding him. It couldn’t hurt… she reasons, submitting the friend request before she could change her mind. A couple seconds later a ping echos through the room.  
YiSince93:hey you were great in that game  
GucciPanda: Thanks! You were too ^~^  
YiSince93: we made quite the team, do you want to join my friends and my discord chat?  
GucciPanda: sure, if we can make this a permanent thing  
YiSince93: lol then will you be the support to my adc?  
GucciPanda: Smooth af xD but sure~ try to keep up ;D  
YiSince93: haha okay yeah sure , here’s the link for the chat ^^  
GucciPanda: awesome, give me a sec  
YiSince93: okay, join the voice channel when you get on and we can do another game  
The smile on her face has grown through the duration of the chat and without any hesitation she joins his discord channel. She loads into the voice channel and slips on a headset.  
“H-hello?” She says, cursing herself for stuttering.   
“Ayy! Guys this is the person i was telling you about!” She hears someone with a low voice say.  
“Yo welcome to the big dick club!” Another voice calls out.  
“Umm, thanks?”   
“Wait, bro is this a girl?” A different voice asks, shock carrying over the headset.  
“You’re a girl?” The first voice asks, voice full of surprise.  
“Yes…?” Her voice wavers slightly, suddenly unsure about joining the call.  
“Awesome!” Four voices exclaim in unison. A surge of pride wells in her chest.  
“Yo Yi, think she’d suck my dick?” The fourth voice asks, earning a round of laughs and hollers from the others.  
“Back up bro I call dibs,” The original voice, Yi, says through a fit of laughter. This spurs another round of laughter from the group, one of the guys snorting at one point. Yi doesn’t speak again until they’ve all calmed down. “Well now that we’ve made an impression I should probably introduce you losers.”  
“Who you calling a loser dick brain?” The second voice yells, causing her to giggle. “Damn that’s cute,” he says upon hearing her.  
“The one with the lame ass jokes is Sven.” The third voice says and she can almost hear the eyeroll he probably did.  
“Like the pro?” She asks.  
“Wait she doesn’t- OW WHAT THE FUCK!” The fourth voice screams out after a loud thud cuts off his original question. She hears whispers but is unable to make out any words.  
“Yes like the pro, but a shittier player.” Yi explains with a light laugh. The sound causes her heart to stutter slightly. Confused, she shakes her head and decides to ignore it.   
“The screamer is BJ, he’s a bit of an airhead.” The third voice explains.  
“I AM NOT!” BJ yells, a series of smacks promptly following. “Fine fine you assholes.”  
“I’m Ninja,” the third and final voice explains, earning a snort from the others.  
“Bitch if anyone is the ninja it’s me.” She hear’s Yi retort. “Ow fuck you!” He exclaims a second later.  
“You all in the same room?” The girl asks, stifling a laugh at their shenanigans.  
“Maybe,” she hears Sven say, giggles spreading through the quartet.  
“Well don’t be rude, introduce yourself sweetie,” BJ says, a strange tone in his voice. As predicted, he screams about five second later, something about Yi bullying him.   
“Sorry! I’m Claire, nice to meet y’all.” Claire says finally, after the ruckus calms down. “Are you guys training to be a team or something?”  
“You could say that, we’ve been looking for a support though. Want to do it?” Yi asks.  
“Please!” Ninja practically begs.  
“I’m still learning support but I guess i can try?” She says, hesitation overcoming her. They’re training to be a team, won’t I just hold them back?  
“Hun if you keep playing like you just did you’ll be perfectly fine,” Sven reassures her, practically reading her mind.  
“Please Claire! I need someone to save me from these losers!” BJ exclaims.   
“If you couldn’t tell he’s doing the ‘puppy dog’ face,” Ninja states, his voice monotone.  
“Shut Up!” BJ yells.  
“I guess,” Claire says with a slight giggle.   
“Yay!” BJ, Ninja, and Sven exclaim, Yi’s laughter floating through their remarks.  
“Yi, well let’s do another game,” Yi suggests, the smile evident through his tone.  
“Let’s go! BDC for the win!” BJ shouts. Claire rolls her eyes and smiles, satisfied to have found a team. Clicking back to League, she accepts their invitation to join their club, and soon they’re setting up a game. Within a minute they’ve found a match and have locked in their champions, Claire choosing Sona this time. They load in and the game goes just as smoothly as the first. The group does game after game and Claire finds her worries about joining them slip away as she becomes more familiar with the eccentric group of males. She learns bits and pieces about them, from Yi being “a tall ass mother fucker” as described by BJ, to discovering that Sven and Ninja should obviously get together even if the two don’t know it yet. Before long they grow tired, shocked to discover that it’s five in the morning.  
“Well damn, time sure does fly when you’re having fun,” Sven yawns, groaning as he most likely stretches. Claire does everything she can to keep from falling asleep on her keyboard. Her eyes start to drift closed and soon the voices of the boys begins to fade.  
“Claire,” Yi calls out, causing Claire to jolt.  
“Yes,” she says sleepily, ignoring the sexual comments from BJ as a result.   
“What are you wearing?” Ninja asks, snickering.  
“Goodnight guys,” she says, ignoring the comment. Just as she goes to close league a message appears.  
YiSince93: Do you have a snapchat?  
GucciPanda: Yeah, it’s the same as my league name  
YiSince93: GucciPanda? I’m gonna add you, is that okay?  
GucciPanda: yeah go for it  
She closes the game and shuts down her computer, stretching her muscles and regretting sitting still for so long. Standing and twisting, her hip pops, causing her to sigh in relief. The apartment is silent, a major contrast to the loudness of the boys. Slowly, she makes her way across the living room and inter her bedroom, collapsing onto the bed. Her phone vibrates twice.  
YiSInce93 added you!  
YiSince93 sent you a snap!  
She opens the message to a black screen, the words “Goodnight sweetheart” scribbled across the screen in a light blue color. Smiling, she replies, mimicking his snap but changing the text color to light pink. With a light heart she crawls under the covers and submits to the wave of sleep that washes over her.


End file.
